1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention relates to towable trailers for transport of movable objects. More specifically, the invention relates to such towable trailers where at least a portion of a bed of the towable trailer tilts in opposing directions from a generally level transport orientation for loading and unloading respectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous methods exist to transport movable objects which have a forward direction of conveyance. Examples of such movable objects include wheeled, tracked or skid equipped objects. Such objects may be intended for transport of at least one person or may have another primary intent where the object is controlled by a person and where the person is not physically being carried by the object. Examples of such objects include motorized objects which either convey the operator or which are controlled by the operator while the operator remains in close proximity to the object. Examples of such motorized objects include motorcycles, transport vehicles having three or more wheels, snowmobiles, lawnmowers of either the ridable type or the walk behind type and various other ridable or walk near controlled equipment. Examples of such objects further include non-motorized objects such as bicycles which convey the operator as well as wheel barrels and other conveyance objects.
Typically, these methods of transport involve either placing at least a portion of the movable object unto a bed of a wheeled vehicle, where the bed is either part of the vehicle proper or exists on a towable trailer or placing at least a portion of the movable object in or on a hanging coupling assembly where the hanging coupling assembly is mounted to a transport vehicle.
The method of transport relevant to the present invention involves placing the entire movable object unto the bed of a wheeled towable trailer where the towable trailer is pulled behind a tow vehicle. Trailers of this method will either have fixed beds with displaceable ramps to provide for ready access to the bed of the trailer or will have tilting beds where a rearward end of the bed tips down to provide for ready access to the bed of the trailer. A few designs have been proposed where dual tilting occurs to provide for selective access to both the forward end of the bed or the rearward end of the bed.
Various deficiencies exist with conventional towable trailers which tilt rearward from a level transport orientation to provide for a near intersection of the ground surface and the bed of the towable trailer. While this arrangement provides for easy access to the bed of the towable trailer for loading or unloading of a movable object, that movable object must move in a reverse direction during either the loading or, more commonly, the unloading operation. This provides for an awkward operation at best and a dangerous operation at worst. As an example, when a motorcycle is being transported the motorcycle may be driven in a forward direction utilizing the power of the motorcycle onto the towable trailer. But when the motorcycle is to be unloaded the motorcycle must be rolled backward which may be dangerous given the angle of incline required to reach the ground surface from the elevated bed of the towable trailer. If during this operation the operator encounters a problem the motorcycle may fall over harming the operator or damaging the motorcycle, the trailer or both. Ideally, when transporting a motorcycle multiple person will cooperate during at least the unloading operation to reduce the risk of damage to the motorcycle or the trailer and injury to the operator or operators. When transporting movable objects, and particularly objects such as a motorcycle, often only the operator will be present during the loading operation and the unloading operation. This is often the case during transport of a motorcycle due to the desire to ride the motorcycle at the destination. This sole operator arrangement adds to the danger to the operator in that they then may be injured during the loading operation or the unloading operation and be alone.
As can be seen various attempts have been made to provide for ready transport of movable objects on towable trailers. These attempts have been less efficient than desired. As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a towable trailer where a bed of the trailer may be tilted in a first direction where a first end of the bed of the trailer may be accessed from ground level for loading of an object in the most convenient direction of motion for that specific object then where the bed may be tilted to a level transport orientation for transport of the object then where the bed may be tilted in a second direction where a second end of the bed of the trailer may be accessed from ground level for unloading of the object in the same direction of motion of the object used during the loading. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of transport trailers, your applicant has devised a method of loading and unloading movable objects utilizing a forward direction of conveyance of the movable object. This method involves providing a dual tilt trailer which provides for a forward direction of conveyance loading of the movable object onto the dual tilt trailer while the dual tilt trailer is attached behind a tow vehicle and a transport of the movable object upon the dual tilt trailer while the dual tilt trailer remains attached behind the tow vehicle and a forward direction of conveyance unloading of the movable object from the dual tilt trailer while the dual tilt trailer remains attached behind the tow vehicle. The forward direction of conveyance loading and the forward direction of conveyance unloading of the movable object each utilize the forward motion of the movable object. The dual tilt trailer has a ground support assembly, a bed assembly, a tongue assembly and a coupling assembly. The ground support assembly has opposing wheels with the wheels in contact with a ground surface. The bed assembly is attached to the ground support assembly. The bed assembly has a support surface to support the movable object. The support surface has a first end and a second end located on opposing ends of the ground support assembly. The tongue assembly provides for a subsequent attachment of the dual tilt trailer to the tow vehicle. The coupling assembly provides for an attachment of the tongue assembly to the bed assembly. The coupling assembly has a transport position, a first pivoted position and a second pivoted position. The transport position provides for retention of the support surface of the bed assembly in a generally level transport orientation. The first pivoted position provides for positioning of the first end of the support surface of the bed assembly in close proximity to the ground surface where access from the ground surface is provided to the support surface for the forward direction of conveyance loading of the movable object onto the support surface of the bed assembly. While in this position the second end of the support surface of the bed assembly is significantly elevated above the ground surface. The second pivoted position provides for a positioning of the second end of the support surface of the bed assembly in close proximity to the ground surface where access to the ground surface is provided from the support surface for the forward direction of conveyance unloading of the movable object from the support surface of the bed assembly. While in this position the first end of the support surface of the bed assembly is significantly elevated above the ground surface.
My invention resides not in any one of these features per se, but rather in the particular combinations of them herein disclosed and it is distinguished from the prior art in these particular combinations of these structures for the functions specified.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide for a dual tilt trailer which may be loaded at one end at ground level and subsequently unloaded at the other end at ground level.
Other objects include;
a) to provide for a diagonal loading, conveyance and unloading wherein the loading and unloading occur at opposing corners of the dual tilt trailer.
b) to provide for a guide track along the bed of the dual tilt trailer to guide the object being conveyed during the loading, conveyance and unloading.
c) to provide for a weight bias wherein, when released, the bed moves to the loading tilted orientation.
d) to provide for a locking mechanism to automatically lock the bed in a level transport orientation following movement from the loading tilted orientation.
e) to provide for a locking mechanism to automatically lock the bed in the unloading tilted orientation following movement from the level transport orientation.
f) to provide for an extremely low riding bed wherein a loading angle of incline and an unloading angle of incline are minimal to make for an easy loading and unloading respectively.
g) to provide for ready accessibility of an operator manipulated control switch wherein the operator may release the locking mechanism to transfer the bed assembly from the level transport orientation to the unloading tilted orientation while at the object being conveyed.
h) to provide for safety features which may act to prevent movement of the bed from a first orientation to an undesired orientation.
i) to provide for a forward wheel block to prevent passage of a wheeled object beyond a desired loading position during the loading operation.
j) to provide for a rearward wheel block to prevent passage of the wheeled object rearward during the unloading operation.
k) to provide for conveyance of a motorcycle utilizing the dual tilt trailer.
l) to provide for a housing having opposing doors to protect the movable object during storage and conveyance of the movable object.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated the preferred embodiments of the invention.